


Midnight Calls

by mysticaqua



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaqua/pseuds/mysticaqua
Summary: It takes everything in Yuchan not to call Donghun every single night, but as long as he answers, he will keep doing it.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Midnight Calls

It’s been over a month now. A month since Donghun had packed his bags, passed through the door with tears in his eyes, drove to Junhee’s house and left a heartbroken and hurting Yuchan on the floor begging him not to leave. It was almost inevitable, they both had seen it coming but none made enough effort to stop it, and somehow it seemed he was the one hurting the most, even when he knew he shouldn’t be. 

Looking back now, he finds it almost funny how there was a time they would have make it through anything together, part of him still believes that, but they are not together anymore and it’s honestly hilarious. All those promises and words of eternal love they once told each other, now simply gone. And he doesn’t want to laugh, he can’t. Not when Donghun was and is probably the best thing to ever happen to him, but it can’t be helped. He laughs as he watches the dark ceiling, slightly illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. 

It feels like a habit, now. 

Going to bed after midnight to stare at the ceiling while thinking about all the  _ what ifs  _ and  _ whys _ of his relationship with Donghun, to the point where he can almost feel the tears forming on his eyes and feel the annoying itch on his fingertips for the need of grabbing his cellphone to call  _ him _ again. 

The bed squeaks a little when he rolls over trying to get comfortable for the hundredth time that night. He is trying, really trying to simply go to sleep without calling Donghun, without hearing his voice telling him to  _ stop.  _

He laughs again. 

Three years. They had been together for  _ three years _ and friends for much longer. Now, he couldn’t even bring himself to ask about Donghun to his friends, he couldn’t speak to him freely and could not call him without the constant fear of hearing a voice telling him his number has been blocked. He knew it was all a stupid mistake.  _ God.  _ He had said so many thing he didn’t mean, many thing the Yuchan from the past, the present and the future would have never say. None of them, except for the Yuchan from  _ that day _ . He still remembers them so vividly, specially in times like these, alone and with nothing but darkness around him. 

His hands tremble as he reaches over the nightstand that was next to his,  _ their,  _ bed and grabs his cellphone off of it. The feeling of his cold cellphone on his hands combined with this time of the night so familiar and distressing. Part of him hopes Donghun doesn’t answer but he knows he needs to hear his voice. He just needs it.

He holds the phone to his ear, hands still trembling, as he waits for Donghun to answer. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Donghun asks the moment the call connects. It’s the same every night but somehow he still can’t get used to it. “Why are you calling me?” Donghun adds when he doesn't hear anything. Yuchan always takes his time to try and make the call last as much as possible. 

“I just...I just couldn’t sleep.” He says. “I just wanted to talk to you.” He curses himself inside a little, his voice sounded pathetic.

“I know.” 

For a moment, there’s nothing to say. Yuchan closes his eyes a few seconds and relaxes as he hears Donghun breathe, slow and calm and part of him hates that’s just how Donghun always is at this time of the night when he calls him, how he doesn’t show any kind of anger to him. But then again, he had once told him how looking or listening to him calmed him. It still makes him happy to think about that. 

His mind wanders and starts to imagine how Donghun looks. He must be lying down on the bed of Junhee’s guest room, or so he thinks, it’s not as if he knew if Donghun was still staying there, he never asked him nor Junhee. He can perfectly imagine Donghun wearing one of those big sweaters he loves to use whenever is cold. And most importantly, he can imagine Donghun’s serene face resting against the pillow, cheeks squeezing. He smiles. 

“Channie,” It hurts. It’s the first time since he started calling him late at night that he calls him that way and he hates it. Mostly because it’s a nickname that used to be said with so much love and now it sounds almost guilty and hesitant and full of something he can’t put a name on. And before Donghun can continue, he talks again. 

“It’s too cold. I miss you sleeping next to me. I miss  _ you _ .” He whispers, almost afraid. 

“Don’t say that.” Donghun carefully answers. “It’s over, Channie. You know it.”  _ better than anyone _ , he thinks, or screams. He is not sure. He wants to believe Donghun said that with hatred and pain and rencor, he had been the one who suggested breaking up in the first place after all, him. Not Donghun. But he knows better, he knows how there’s not a single gram of evil on  _ his  _ Donghun. 

“It hurts.” He whispers again to the phone. 

“Just stop calling me, Yuchan. Stop.” He murmurs. “We both made a decision that night, and sure, we weren’t at our best but you just cannot act as if you didn’t hurt me and expect me to always answer you calls. This has to stop. Now.” And then nothing. 

It’s painfully slow how he can hear the call end after Donghun’s last words. 

And then again, he laughs. So achingly loud as possible, tears falling from his eyes and his phone slipping away from his hands. He wants to call him again, wants to apologize and beg, but it’s late. So damn late. 

_ He can try again tomorrow,  _ he thinks. As long as Donghun keeps answering, he won’t stop trying. 

As long as he answers his phone at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I proud my first work for this fandom/ship is an angsty one? Nop.  
Do I regret it? Maybe a little.  
Will I write something to make it up? Definitely. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
